Dresses
by BrokenBottleCaps
Summary: Alois and Ciel set up a halloween party in which Alois creates a special show for the guests.
1. Chapter 1

The boy ran up to Ciel and gave him a large hug.

"Ciel!"

The disgusted younger child pushed him off and greeted him properly.

"Hello, Alois."

"Ah, Ciel~! I am so happy you invited me over! What are we going to do?" He spoke quickly with a bit too much enthusiasm. As much as the Phantomhive boy hated his happiness level, it would be nice to have someone he knew a bit of his own age to talk to.

"We are going to go upstairs in to the drawing room as Sebastian brings us some tea." The thought of being alone with Ciel excited Alois greatly and he grabbed his wrist and skipped to the room.

Almost right after they entered the room, Sebastian came in with the tea.

"Here is the tea you requested my lord, Earl Grey." He said as he poured it into small tea cups. "Is there anything else you need?" At that Ciel waved his hand for him to leave.

"Why must you always have your butler around? I want," Alois stood up and walked behind Ciel's chair, placing his hand on his shoulder then bending down to speak into his ear, said, "You. To. My. Self," moving his hand up to caress Ciel's face with each word.

Ciel simply flicked his hand off of him.

"Ugh, Ciel! You are too cruel! Lighten up!" Alois said then moved from the back of the chair into Ciel's lap.

"Get off of me, you sod!" The stuck up child said and tried to move away but couldn't do so due to the fact that Alois was just a bit bigger and a lot stronger than him.

He sat there, slowly moving around his arse to get comfy. Once he had, he spoke again, "You know what? We should throw a party!"

"A party? To celebrate what?" He said, blushing just a tad bit at Alois' position on him.

"Halloween, of course!"

"Why would I want to hold a party to celebrate such a childish holiday? Why not hold one yourself if you want it?"

"Ah, Ciel! You ask too many questions!" As if to punish him, Alois wiggled around on Ciel's lap, enjoying Ciel's flustered face.

"But it should be a costume party. And you should invite everyone. And you should let me pick out your outfit!" With that, he skipped out of the room and into Ciel's and opened up his wardrobe. Almost everything in there was dark green or navy suit-like outfits. However he looked through every inch of the wardrobe to find even one article of clothing different from the rest.

In the back of the closet lay two dresses. One was rather short and looked foreign, the other was pink and black and really puffy. Alois grabbed the latter and ran back in to the drawing room.

"This is so perfect! Why haven't you worn it before?"

"I am an English nobleman; under no circumstances would I wear such an atrocity." Ciel shivered at the thought of having worn the dress and even more at the reason for doing so.

"Then why do you have it?" He said with a sly smile. He could only imagine all the kinky reasons he'd have such a dress. "Does Sebastian have a thing for dresses?"

Ciel put on a disgusted face and stood up to grab the dress from Alois.

"If you want it you'll have to give me a hug." He said holding the dress behind him. Surprisingly though, Ciel leaned in and wrapped his arms around Alois' hips then grabbed the dress. Alois couldn't react and tease him more because he never thought Ciel would hug him so easily.

"Sebastian," he called. Within an unhumanly speed, the man showed up and bowed. "Yes, young master?"

"Please, rid this dress of-"

"No, wait! Ciel, please keep it. Please." Alois pleaded.

"And why should I do that? So you can dress me up in it?" Ciel knew as well he should probably keep it in case the queen needed something that require him to disguise himself again, but he would never admit to that in front of Alois.

"But I'd bet you'd look so cute. And what a better costume then a change of gender?"

"I can think of many."

"But, Ciel! Please!"

"Fine, but please stop complaining. Sebastian, never mind. You may leave." To thank him, Alois gave Ciel another hug but much longer then whispered into his ear "Time to change." He loosened the bow around Ciel's neck then pulled it off slowly.

"If I am to change in to that dress it will be for the costume party and most certainly not in front of you." He said pushing Alois off of him.

"So we are having the party! But if you want to be stubborn then change in another room but I have to see how you look in it. While you're doing so, let me organize the invitations."

"Unless it's this evening, I won't be changing in to it. Anyway though, it can't be tonight because no one would come if it was of such short notice."

"Well then it shall be tomorrow, since I am spending the night, right?"

"I never said you could spend the night. Plus we have no spare beds at the moment."

"I could sleep with you!"

"I'm afraid I don't trust you enough. You can come back tomorrow when you wish for the party to start but you and I will not be sharing beds."

"Oh, Ciel, why don't you trust me? I won't do anything to you. I swear to you that if I try to do something you can cancel the party."

"Just cancel the party? How about never allow you over again." He sighed and placed his hand to his head. "I am doing too much for you. You will stay on your side and you won't touch me or disturb my sleep."

"Deal. So since you won't change, how about we write the invitations together?" Alois went over to Ciel's desk and picked up some paper and an ink quill.

After the invitations were sent, the boys got ready for bed. Alois sent Claude home when he got there so he changed on his own, something he doubted Ciel could do. Ciel took a bath but Alois decided to do so in the morning so he would be fresh for the party. Once all the preparations had been made, Ciel sent Sebastian off and Alois and him went to bed.

"Don't forget what I told you."

"I won't Ciel." He said smiling.

Alois pulled the covers up to his neck then rolled over to face Ciel. His eyes had already closed and his stern face had lightened a bit but he still had his eye patch on.

"You know you can take that off? I've seen your eye before, remember?" When he didn't answer, Alois scooted over and slowly undid the ribbon. It fell gracefully from his face revealing the rest of his lovely features. Alois sighed. The boy was so troubled, even when sleeping he couldn't bare a completely peaceful look. Although he hadn't stopped Alois from removing his eyepatch. Perhaps he had known Alois would do something to him. Or perhaps he had just fallen asleep. Either way Alois took this as a sign that he could continue so he wrapped his arms around Ciel's lithe body then shut his eyes as well.

Ciel was the first to wake up. He vaguely registered the hands grabbing onto his back, forcing him in to a hug. It felt so warm and comforting so he moved in closer to the being which then started to move.

"Morning." He said, eyes blinking repeatedly to see Ciel's full face clearly.

The voice startled Ciel enough to also open his eyes then immediately sit up and out of Alois' embrace.

"Good morning." He stretched his arms and yawned. "Why were you hugging me?"

"Because you looked so lonely and troubled, I wanted to comfort you. You didn't notice? I hugged you before I went to sleep; we've been like that all night." He smirked.

"Lovely. Where is Sebastian? He should've wakened me by now."

"I dunno. Perhaps he was going to and he saw how comfy you looked in my arms he didn't want to disturb you." Alois proudly smiled at that.

"Well then get dressed. He's probably made breakfast by now."

"Want me to dress you?"

"No! I can dress myself, thank you."

"Then can I watch you? Also, I didn't bring any clothes to wear, can I borrow some of yours?"

"How troublesome. Find something that may fit you in my wardrobe then change elsewhere."

"So I can watch you change?"

"No."

Alois let out a sigh then got up. Ciel had barely anything that would match his blonde hair._ So black it is, _He thought as he grabbed a shirt with cuffs rolled up to the elbows and shorts that were a bit too long for his liking. _Hmph. I'll have to fix this. _

"How do I look, Ciel?" He said prodding into the bedroom where Ciel was trying, and failing, to tie his eye patch.

"Did you _cut _my shorts, Trancy?" Ciel snarled, dropping his eye patch.

"Call me Alois! We are, after all, friends. And yep. Need some help?" He moved Ciel's hair to the side and brushed then parted it. Next he grabbed the eye patch and placed it on his pink eye, slowly moving his hand around to the back of his head to tie it. The bow drooped a bit but otherwise looked perfect next to Sebastian's. Lastly, he retied the bow draped around Ciel's neck in a terrible bow. "All done." He said into his ear.

"You look nice, young master." Sebastian commented as he placed the breakfast in front of him.

"I helped him!" Alois proudly noted.

After he rolled his eyes at the two, Ciel asked "Sebastian, why did you not come to wake me?"

"I wanted to let you sleep in for today we have no work. Also, you and Alois looked very.. calm." He smiled a demonic sarcastic smile then went back for Alois' food.

"Told you, Ciel! So for the party, what should I wear? Or should I even dress up? But we have to go together, okay?"

"Stop asking so many questions. Wear what you want. No, wear a dress. If I have to wear one, you will too." Ciel laughed, thinking it would be a nice payback, however, unlike himself, Alois had no problem with it.

"Okay! Mine will be blue so they won't clash. Me and Claude will go get it after breakfast."

When the evening came, Alois arrived again. He was the first guest there but only to help set up. Pretty much, though, he didn't do anything but sit on the couch with Ciel and watch as their butlers did all the work.

"Look! It's 8 now, let's go change." Alois said as he gleefully hopped up grabbing Ciel's hand. Ciel immediately snatched his hand back, so Alois just walked right beside him to his bedroom.

"Can I help you?" Ciel asked impatiently as Alois stared at him slowly removing the garments on his torso.

"What do you mean? I can't _ever_ watch you change?"

"Of course not! If I am to be wearing such a repulsive costume, the least you could do would be to give me some privacy."

"Hmph.." Alois took the bag containing his outfit and wandered off to the bathroom. He pulled from the bag a light blue dress, similar to his eye colour. It was very puffy around the waist, almost mimicking Ciel's dress. It had two layers, the under one being a black lace and the other being a blue satin topping that showed off the under layer with two bows that scooped it up into ruffles.

He sighed knowing he would have to put on a corset first though. It would be no fun to have to get out of that if he and Ciel were to have any _fun_.

"Ciel~! I'm ready!" He announced before entering the bedroom very grandly.

Ciel's mouth opened just a bit at Alois' costume. He looked truly stunning. He was probably the prettiest thing Ciel had ever seen.

"How do I look?" He grinned widely, noticing Ciel staring over him.

"You honestly look better as a boy." Ciel lied coldly as he finished tying a bow.

"Well I think you look really nice." Alois said pathetically.

"Fine, you look nice too."

"Thank you, milady. Shall we go?" He said stretching his arm out for Ciel who declined it and walked past him.

Most of the guests had already arrived and were gathered in the main room, including Elizabeth who Alois had invited without Ciel's consent. The two boys walked down the corridor to the stairs slowly. Alois could've walked faster but he wanted to wait for Ciel who was walking agonizingly slow.

"Are you nervous to be in front of people dressed like that?"

"Who wouldn't be? At least Elizabeth won't see me like this." He murmured the last sentence to himself but Alois heard it and laughed quietly.

"We have to stay together the whole time, okay? Because I won't know anyone, I don't think."

"Fine but if you embarrass me, you will be left alone."

"I won't!" He sung and looped arms with Ciel.

Their entrance was very grand - two well dressed kids walking in to a room of people dressed as animals and such. Ciel hid the visible part of his face, already embarrassed.

"Young master, Mrs. Elizabeth is looking for you." Sebastian said as he past the two swiftly.

"Elizabeth! I didn't ev- Alois!"

"Yes?" He said innocently, trying his best to hide back a fit of laughter.

"What the hell? Why'd you invite Elizabeth when you knew I'd be dressed like this?" He unlinked their arms in order to throw them in the air then immediately put them to his side realizing he was attracting too much attention. He discreetly told Sebastian to tell Lizzie he wasn't ready yet and walked to the farthest part of the selection of rooms available for guests to wander.

"Don't get so mad, Ciel! We are supposed to have fun." Alois complained as he followed Ciel.

"Your version of fun is so sick and twisted, Alois. Why would you invite my fiancée-"

"Stop! Don't call her that! You can't marry her! It was just arranged but you have the right to choose who you want to marry! Unless you actually _want_ to marry that brat! Are you even attracted to her?" This time Alois wasn't faking his pathetic attitude. He looked truly pained by the matter. Ciel was supposed to be mad at him but he was looking as though he was about to cry.

"Until the day I retrieve my revenge, Elizabeth will be betrothed to me whether I like it or not. Frankly, I think of her as just another thing to worry about. I could never actually be attracted to someone like her."

"Then what am I?"

"You.. are a.. friend." He had never really had any friends having been inside the manor most of his life but from what he heard of them, Alois seemed fairly close tone.

He really wanted Alois to pay for the things he'd done to him, the harassing, the dress, inviting Elizabeth, but somewhere inside of him he knew Alois never really wanted to hurt him so he tried to do the same.

"C-ciel." Alois said as he slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his legs, burying his head there.

"Stop it. Get up, Alois." Ciel said pulling at the other boy's arm, urging him to stand up before they attracted too much, or any for that matter, attention.

Instead of standing up, Alois pulled Ciel to the floor with him. He laid him against the ground on his back then sat on top of him, holding his arms and legs down by sitting on his hips and trapping the limbs underneath his legs.

"Alois! Get off me this instant!"

Ignoring Ciel's request, Alois leaned down to his face and smiled then leaned in and kissed him. At first Ciel franticly thrashed his head about trying to shake him off but he immediately gave up and let himself be kissed harshly. He barely kissed back, weakly moving his lips against Alois' whose tongue demanded entrance into his mouth. Ciel, trying to yell at the other, mistakenly opened his mouth just enough to have it ravished and explored by the contracted one.

As Alois' mouth distracted Ciel, he slowly untied the eye patch hidden behind navy hair. Once the air suddenly met contact with his hidden skin, Ciel opened his eye and searched the room. A few people had gathered by the doorway, staring at the two. Once Alois absolutely needed to breath and pulled away, Ciel warned him of this.

"People are staring, stop! You are attracting too much negative attention and I don't even like you!"

To shut him up, Alois grinded his butt sharply against Ciel's hips which scared him a tad at having such an area so violently touched.

"You and I both know you want this, Ciel. Those people are just jealous they don't have you." He said, trying to ignore the last part of Ciel's sentence.

"No. They-" Again, Alois took his mouth onto his and abused it, biting on his lip until he opened his mouth, leaving a bit of blood to seep out of a new wound. He began unbuttoning the dress now, which made him have to change positions and sort of hold Ciel up with one hand and strip with the other. In order to prevent from falling, Ciel put his now free arms around Alois' neck and further deepened the already intent kiss.

Alois let go of Ciel's mouth to remove the dress and Ciel found this as an opportunity to speak again.

"If you don't stop this, I will never allow you here again."

"Oh come on Ciel, you'll enjoy this more then I will, I promise."

"I don't want to enjoy anything! Release me!" He said louder.

"Really? You don't want me to take care of this?" Alois said, grabbing on to a growing erection once the dress had come down that far.

"Nhhh.." Ciel moaned, encouraging Alois to continue stripping him. Next was the corset. It wasn't that tight because Ciel couldn't really tie anything well, which was mainly just a relief.

"If you are so unharmed by shame then you, too, rid yourself of clothing." Ciel said, then covered his mouth, shocked he had spoke such a thought that he had intended to keep in the back of his mind. Alois nodded then moved his mouth slowly down Ciel's chest, licking, sucking and biting. He first stopped at his collarbone and sucked on the whole thing, leaving marks that were red then darkened to a purple as Alois moved down. Ciel could hardly move as his body grew very excited at the mouth that kept going further down, but only to be a harsh tease. Yet still, he kept to his word and began unlacing the gorgeous dress Alois was wearing.

Once the two boys were stripped but underwear, Alois decided to change positions again. This time he laid down more, letting his weight fall on to Ciel.

"Alois! Please stop! People are beginning to crowd the door way. And.. ahh.." He was cut short from his ranting by the cool air now reaching his nether regions as his under wear was slid down his legs. Alois moved his mouth from the hip bone he was sucking on to his inner thigh. He slowly made his way up to Ciel's length which he gave a teasing lick to. Ciel moaned out loudly, startling even himself. He quickly slammed his hand to his mouth again, trying to hold back his cries of enjoyment.

After he was through with his teasing, he took the whole thing in his mouth earning a loud muffled groan from Ciel. The boy tried to protest but his hormones had already won him over as Alois sucked and licked him. His stomach began to coil and he could no longer hold back the noises he emitted. The pleasure he was receiving was so immense. Tears formed at his eyes, his whole face was a bright red and he seeked for something to hold on to and settled with Alois hair.

"Not so fast, my little virgin. We still have more to do. Or maybe I'll save you the shame for when we're alone tonight." He said then again covered Ciel's cock with his mouth. The pleasure was too much for him to bear and he felt like he needed something. To just let go of something, but he didn't know what. This was all too new for him.

Alois took his mouth off and then licked the length and the places he couldn't reach before and for a last time, held in his mouth as Ciel released. He moaned quite loudly that Alois almost thought he too may lose it. But he could wait.

The commotion of people watching this attracted the two demons who then entered the room. Sebastian smiled an eerie demonic smile at the sight. His little master was covered in sweat, bite marks, tears and even some blood pooling from his lip. However, the two boys never seemed to notice until Claude and Sebastian stood over top of the two.

"Ahem." Claude said, causing Alois to swallow then look up at his butler.

"Young master, I believe we should be leaving, please get dressed."

"No, Claude! I'm spending the night, right Ciel?" The two's eyes then looked at the lifeless body of the mentioned kid. Alois leaned down and whispered seductively into his ear.

"Come one, Ciel. You've had your fun, now get up. We'll continue this in your room."

"Alois. I told you to stop.." Ciel said, meant as a responding whisper but he said it in a normal speaking voice.

"Can I spend the night, then?"

"No. Go home."

"See Claude. Now go to our manor and clean the windows or something." Alois said, taking any answer from Ciel as yes.

"Claude can do as he likes but I am afraid, Alois, unless my master wishes so, you cannot stay here." Sebastian interrupted as he bent down to look the child in the face.

"But I can! Ciel, come on! Say something!"

"Whatever, Alois. Sebastian please clean up, I'm going to draw a bath."

"Yay! Bye, Claude." He said as he helped his partner put on enough clothing to make it back upstairs.

As the two walked past the crowd of people, Elizabeth sprang out in front of them sobbing.

"E-elizabeth! Why are you..? Did you see..?" Ciel said, letting go of Alois to stand in front of the petite girl.

"Ciel! I thought you were mine! Am I not a good enough wife so you have to go for a boy!" She cried lunging herself and crying on him.

"Elizabeth, please stop crying. I don't-"

"No! Please don't lie! If you like Alois then okay but please, just tell me. Clearly you are busy so I'll just leave." And with that, she ran over to her maid, Paula, and they left.

"Alois. Why'd you invite her? To see her cry? In fact, what the hell just happened? Why did you just.. in front of so many people!"

"I wanted her to see how good you are Ciel. How you are mine." Then he claimed Ciel's lips and pushed him up against the wall. Ciel pushed him off and he reluctantly did as he was supposed to this time.

"Alois, what more do you want from me?" Ciel said and slowly walked upstairs to the bathroom where he took off his tattered clothing with ease. He then realized he had no idea how to work the bath. He peaked out of the room to see Alois laying on his bed sighing.

"Uhm, Alois.." Said boy shot straight up and looked at his love.

"Yes?" He said smiling.

"Can you, uh, come here."

_Oh, sex in the bath! What a kinky boy!_ Alois thought to himself as he rushed in to the bathroom.

"Oh my. Ciel, what a sight you are. Your body is so lovely!" He then placed his hands along Ciel's sides and ran them down to rest on his hips before pulling his naked body flush against him.

"Stop. I need you to prepare me a bath."

**A/N: Yay, yay, yay! I have finally written my first lemon (or is it a lime since they didn't actually…). I am going to write more regardless of the reviews so expect that. However, I still do want reviews! Ah, this pairing is just too cute. Why'd you kill Alois, Claude, you bastard! ;.;**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my. Ciel, what a sight you are. Your body is so lovely!" He then placed his hands along Ciel's sides and ran them down to rest on his hips before pulling his body flush against him.

"Stop. I need you to prepare me a bath."

"Prepare? No way. Not unless we can share it."

"Quit it. If I allow you to spend the night the least you can do is help me."

"Come on, Ciel! You can't just do_ that_ and then act like you don't want me anymore. You whore."

"Please don't call me such a vulgar thing and just prepare me a bath."

"Okay." He stopped fighting with Ciel because he knew he could never get the boy to actually say he'd take a bath with him, he'd just get in and force Ciel to let him stay there.

Once the bath was prepared, Alois quickly removed his clothing aside from his underwear.

"Alois, I said no."

"Whatever do you mean? I am just sick of wearing that thing. Would you like me to help you in, milady?" He stuck his hand out for Ciel to grab onto.

"I'm not wearing a dress anymore. I am no longer a lady so do not address me as so." Ciel said but still took the boys hand and stepped inside the tub. Alois grabbed his side and helped him even more despite the fact Ciel could've done it himself.

"Can I bathe you?"

"Fine, but if you try anything Trancy.."

"Take that back!"

"Take what back?" Ciel smirked. It was his last name, why did he care so much?

"I told you though! We are friends, I call you Ciel, you call me Alois!" Alois said as he took some soap and began rubbing it into harsh circles on Ciel's shoulders. Eventually, though, they became softer touches. Ciel relaxed into the touch, he was much gentler then Sebastian.

"This would be easier if I was in the bath with you." Alois said and finished stripping then got in the tub behind Ciel before he could protest. Surprisingly, though, Ciel said nothing but did stiffen back up.

Alois sighed. This was so peaceful when Ciel wasn't complaining. He scrubbed Ciel's chest, shoulders and neck careful not to hurt any of the spots he had left a while ago. Ciel relaxed again and even leaned back on to Alois, shutting his eyes. Neither of them spoke and for once Ciel didn't care if it was Alois who was behind him right now.

After they both bathed, they got dressed in Ciel's pajamas and went to bed. Alois of course wanted to do something so he started by hugging Ciel once he got in bed.

"What do you think you're doing, _Trancy_." He sneered.

"Finishing what I started, _Phantomhive_."

"No! I am going to sleep, that is all that will be happening in this bed."

"So you want it on the floor? How naughty." Alois said, rolling on top of Ciel and holding his arms down.

"Alois, please. I just want to go to sleep." He wasn't putting up any fight. This was his chance and he wouldn't pass such a vulnerable opportunity. Alois leaned down and broke the barrier in between the two. Still, Ciel didn't struggle, but he didn't kiss back either.

"So I need to get you in the mood?" Alois said, smiling and reaching down to grab him throughhis pajamas.

"Stop it!" Ciel said finally moving, trying to slap the stronger boy. Of course he didn't stop and began moving his hand up and down until Ciel finally began to react.

"Why! Why do you make me do this? You turn my body against me, Alois. Why not have Claude or some other little 14 year old boy. Why me? This is not what_ friends_ do."Ciel growled.

"I like you. I don't like Claude or any other kids. I like you. You just can't reciprocate the feeling. So I will show you why you should like me too." Alois said, stopping his molesting once Ciel was firm enough. Then he unbuttoned the nightgown and let it fall elegantly off his shoulders.

"Stop this, Alois. I have told you I don't like you! Not a thing you do can change that! I will force you to leave if you so much as touch me one more time." He laid still again under Alois and shut his eyes.

"You are too cute. This is why I can't stop." Alois said, sliding down Ciel's underwear.

"Alois! Stop it!" Ciel then pushed the boy off with a suprising strength. He got up and began to gather his pillow and blanket to leave.

"Okay! Don't leave!" Alois said, panicking at the mere thought of being left in such a large, dark room alone and grabbing at Ciel's shirt. He feared the dark more than most things and to think Ciel, his love, would leave him to face such a terrifying fear alone.

"Release me, Alois."

"But you'll leave!"

Ciel took a deep breath then sat on the edge of the bed. "Why is it that all the time you continue to embarrass and harass me? Why do you continue even if I return no feelings? Pointless, really."

Alois clung to the boy as he sat down.

"Because I know you'll give in. I know you like me too, Ciel." He pulled Ciel down and covered them both with the blanket.

"You sound as if you'd know."

"I do know. I know you are afraid to admit it. But I'm not sure why. Could it be your pride? Or are you just trying to trouble me?"

"Ha. Why would you even think that? I have no time for attractions towards any humans. Being attached to this world or its inhabitants isn't going to get me anywhere."

"If you don't like me, then why did you let me put you in bed just now? Why didn't you stop me today?"

"I couldn't! You.." Why hadn't he stopped him? He wasn't _that_ weak, was he?

"Shh." Alois placed his finger to Ciel's lips. "Bed time."

"Aw! My darling Ciel is just too cute!" Alois called out to no one, waking the sleeping boy.

"What?" Ciel said sleepily.

"You! When I woke up you were hugging me!"

"What do you mean? Why would I be hugging you?" Ciel pushed at the boy who was suddenly right next to him, breathing his warm breath against his cold body.

The night before, Ciel had thought about everything. He had barely fallen asleep. His mind had him so frustrated on his emotions. What a despicable mind he had. Wasting his time thinking about such things. His mind was clouded ever since Alois had been here but with all that the two had said, he began to think odd things. He thought of the disturbing fact that perhaps he could like Alois. He knew it wasn't possible, though. The boy had yet to find something he was truly fond of after his parents' deaths. He couldn't be falling for an immature, vulgar child like Alois.

"Why hasn't Sebastian come, yet again?"

"Because from now on I shall wake you up."

"How troublesome. Alright, get dressed then." He got out of bed and stretched. "Somewhere else." He added, tossing some clothing for Alois to wear on the bed while he searched for something to wear himself.

"Alois, I believe it is time for you to go home. I haven't worked in around two days and the Queen has already sent me three new cases." Ceil said, boredly poking at his food.

"Then I can help! Please don't make me go back to that boring place!"

"As much as I'd love for you to stay and help, you have no idea what I'm doing and you cannot help."

"Let me try, at least! You don't know what I am capable of!"

"Stay if you wish but you will not be helping with my work." He said, finally eating his now cold egg. He always seemed to let the boy stay, despite the fact each time he didn't want him to.

After breakfast, Ciel and Alois went upstairs in to Ciel's office room. He sat down and began writing things on the paper in front of him while Alois sat in a chair across the room and started playing with a deck of cards. He got bored quickly and moved from his chair to Ciel's desk.

His shorts rode up just a bit, greatly showing off his lovely thighs as he sat on the desk.

"Ciel, I'm so bored. Entertain me." He said kicking his legs in a slow rhythym.

"Entertain yourself, I am busy. Or even better, go home."

"Why won't you entertain me for once? It's always me doing it. Come on, Ciel. Just once to make up for all the pleasure I gave you?"

"Pleasure? From what I remember, it was more painful, shameful and embarrassing. Also, I don't recall asking you for any so called pleasure."

"Don't even try to hide it. We both know you enjoyed yesterday quite a lot. You are just too prideful to admit it. But I can see right through you. I know you wanted me to continue ravishing your body. To continue sucking you until you couldn't breathe. I know you just wanted to grab me and make out with me right when I walked in with that dress on."

"Stop saying your absurd, sick fantasies aloud. Why would I ever want to kiss you, Alois? You are so needy and harsh and demanding. And no matter my actions from yesterday, you had my body turned against me. But trust me, I did want to strangle you right there in front of all those people."

"You sadist!" Alois reached to Ciel's thigh and rubbed his hand down it.

"Stop that." He tried to pry off the older one's hand but he had a tight grip.

"Haha!" Alois laughed at Ciel's attempts to remove his hands and even more at the boys flustered face. It wasn't full of fear or pain but pleasure and embarrassment. It was the only benefit Alois could receive from his harassing. Then, as Ciel began to give up, Alois replaced his hands with his body and sat in Ciel's lap so he could kiss him.

All of this was so annoying to Ciel. He had to get work done and Alois kept doing things that made him _so_ distracted. Of course he'd never admit that though. Even feeling so great, there were still things that had to be done. He couldn't put his own pleasure over his family's name. Even so, he couldn't help but kiss back which would only deepen the matter. It would make Alois think this was okay. But all this pressure was really screwing with Ciel's brain. It drove him to do more than just kiss the other back. He wrapped one arm around Alois' neck and the other on his leg.

"So you've finally accepted me?" Alois laughed. But the talking was just annoying so Ciel pushed the boy's lips back on to his.

_He's actually making me kiss him_, Alois thought. _He could've accepted me. Or he's just acting in the moment? _Whatever the cause, Alois gladly reciprocated and threw his arms around Ciel's body. Then, in the worst of times, Sebastian came in.

"Young Master.." Sebastian stared in shock for just a moment before continueing. "Mrs. Elizabeth is on the phone. Shall I tell her you are busy?" The butler smiled at his master's position. Ciel was really interested in this boy, wasn't he? He certainly did seem to be enjoying himself, not just now but yesterday at the party too. The only other time he'd seen such pleasure in Ciel's eyes would be when Sebastian had first appeared, saving him from the deep hell he was in.

The boys' eyes flashed to the butler the moment he spoke. Ciel in utter shock and embarrassment and Alois in joy at Sebastian being able to see how much he could break him.

"Knock, Sebastian!" Ciel said, flaming with embarrassment.

"I do apologize, my lord. I thought you were working."

"Tell her to fuck off, he's mine." Alois said, answering Sebastian's question before reclaiming Ciel's lips.

**A/N: I don't know.. this is beginning to be just full of Alois' compassion. Perhaps next I will put in some flashbacks and painful memories and stuff of that nature.**


End file.
